


Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk

by fits_in_frames



Series: Poses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-06
Updated: 2005-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a word, Sirius jumps on the bed and grabs the book off his knees and runs around the dormitory with it, Remus at his heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> _if i should buy jellybeans_  
>  _have to eat them all in just one sitting_  
>  {rufus wainwright // cigarettes and chocolate milk}  
> 

He can hear them in the common room, threatening each other every time they eat one that tastes like sawdust or troll's feet or some other vile concotion. He turns the page of his book without looking up.

They come in, laughing and slapping each other on the back in a very manly way. James changes his shirt and declares that he's off, he's got a date with Lily tonight. Peter is probably still in the library, no doubt having been eaten alive (or something very near that) by his Charms textbook.

Without a word, Sirius jumps on the bed and grabs the book off his knees and runs around the dormitory with it, Remus at his heels. (He _likes_ this book, and would rather it not end up as a brick or a snake or, even worse, one of those books Sirius gave James for Christmas with moving pictures of highly compromising positions.) He finally pins Sirius to his own bed, and defeat is admitted. Remus flops down next to him and tosses his book back on to his bed. Sirius is still catching his breath, sweating as though it were August and not January.

"You know, you wouldn't be so short of breath if you didn't--"

"This is neither the time nor place to lecture me on my smoking habits, Moony," Sirius pants. "And besides, I have a present for you." He turns on his side, faces Remus, and digs into his pockets. From his right one, he produces two Every-Flavor Beans, one brown and one white. He holds them out as though they were precious gems.

Remus raises an eyebrow at him. "These are my present?"

"They're good flavors. I licked them just to make sure. Chocolate and fresh cream," he says, pointing to each Bean.

"These are my present." No matter how hard he tries, he cannot get rid of the skepticism in his voice.

"We usually eat them all, me and James, but this time I saved two for you."

"How thoughtful."

"Moony, don't sound so insulted. Eat them already, they're starting to stick to my hand." He shoves them in Remus' face.

He takes the chocolate one first, but Sirius insists that he eat them both at the same time, so he does, tossing them back like aspirin tablets. He chews them carefully, slowly. They are, indeed, chocolate and fresh cream, but Sirius doesn't need to know that. He closes his eyes, screws up his face.

"Shit shit shit," Sirius says. "I'm sorry, Remus, I thought they were good ones. I went through the whole bag of them and licked every single one--well besides the ones James ate--just to find you these because you complained that we never got chocolate milk to drink with meals and, well, fuck."

He opens one eye, and melts his face into a grin.

"Fuck you, Moony," Sirius says, but he doesn't really mean it. Remus leans in kisses him, tight against his grin. Sirius tips him over, pins him to the bed, breaks the kiss.

"Thank you, Padfoot," Remus says.

Sirius grins, snatches the book off Remus' bed, and runs out of the dormitory with a triumphant giggle.

Remus wipes his mouth and follows him.


End file.
